Promise
by 666random4life
Summary: This is the story of Yamaguchi Tadashi who is bullied online, cyberbullied, by people and his promise with Tsukishima Kei. Warning: Suicide attempt and mean words to a precious freckled angel. TsukiYama TsukkiYama Takes place before Karasuno, so back in middle school.


(This fanfiction is before Yamaguchi enters Karasuno and becomes friends with everyone. So in other words it's when he's in middle school.)

* * *

><p><em>Loser!<em>

I know I am.

_You have no friends!_

But I have Tsukki.

_Everyone HATES you!_

Stop.

_Ugly! Scrawny! Pimply!_

Please stop.

_Go die!_

I want to.

Yamaguchi shut his laptop that was on his desk and walked to his bed. He laid down and grabbed his phone off of his night desk. No one knew his number except for one person. And right now, after seeing all those things on his Facebook wall, he really needed to hear that one person's voice. Tsukishima Kei's voice. He stared at his phone and turned it on to see the picture of him and Tsukishima. "Tsukki…" Yamaguchi whispered to his phone as he held it against his forehead. He was laying on his side with tears forming in his eyes at the phone that wouldn't ring. "Maybe I should just give up," Yamaguchi murmured and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Tsukishima Looked at Yamaguchi's Facebook wall like he did every day after school. The cruel words he saw made him clench his fists and glare at the screen of the computer. It was the fifth time this week that this happened. He logged out of Facebook and logged back in as Yamaguchi. He helped make the account so obviously he knew the password. He then deleted all the cruel and mean posts on Yamaguchi's Facebook wall.<p>

When he was about to delete the most recent one he got chills. _Go die!_ Tsukishima frowned, he couldn't have Yamaguchi die. He would protect Yamaguchi from death for as long as he lived. He didn't want his best friend to die. He knew that he was being selfish but he didn't care he just wanted Yamaguchi to stay by his side forever.

He walked out after he deleted the messages to Yamaguchi's house.

* * *

><p>When Yamaguchi woke up the first thing he saw was Tsukishima sitting at his desk.<p>

"Tsukki?" Yamaguchi gasped and wiped his eyes to make any sign of his tears go away.

"Yeah. Hey," Tsukishima answered in his normal coldness.

There was a long pause after Yamaguchi sat up. "Did you see?"

"Yeah," Tsukishima knew what Yamaguchi was talking about: if he saw the posts on his wall.

"Sorry Tsukki," Yamaguchi apologized.

"Shut up Yamaguchi."

"Sorry Tsukki."

Tsukishima opened Yamaguchi's laptop and put in the password, he knew all of Yamaguchi's passwords. He went straight to Yamaguchi's Facebook wall and got up from his seat. He pulled Yamaguchi up and made him sit down at the desk. "Look," Tsukishima said.

Yamaguchi looked and saw no bad, mean, cruel, or hated words. "Tsukki, what did you do?"

"I just did what I'll always do for you." He shrugged as if it was nothing.

"Tsukki," Yamaguchi paused, "thank you." He honestly felt like crying. He was touched but at the same time he felt pathetic. He couldn't help himself and made Tsukishima go out of his way and help him. This just proved Tsukishima didn't believe he could take care of him either. That Tsukishima believed Yamaguchi couldn't be okay without some help. It hurts. All those thoughts Yamaguchi continued to have made him feel even worse.

_Maybe I should just die like they said._

Yamaguchi wore a sweet smile. _I can't let Tsukki know._ "So Tsukki want to play Pokémon?"

Tsukishima smirked, glad Yamaguchi seemed okay again, "sure but I'll win."

The two played Pokémon all evening. When the sun was setting Tsukishima left and Yamaguchi was alone in his bedroom.

"How do I do this?" Yamaguchi asked himself. He was wondering how he would end bothering Tsukishima, his best and only friend.

After thinking of a plan Yamaguchi stayed up past his bed time and at 11pm, when his parents came home Yamaguchi asked his mom for sleeping medicine saying he couldn't fall asleep.

The mother handed him her medicine that she always took because of her insomnia and Yamaguchi left to his room with it.

He was only 13 years old but he knew enough on how to die. "Middle school student who died" Yamaguchi didn't want to go on television with that title so he wrote on a piece of paper "don't put me on the news please" and set it on his night desk.

He poured some pills out and wondered how many to have to die. A handful seemed good and he put them in his mouth swallowing them. He felt sleepy and laid down on his bed, falling asleep soon after.

When Yamaguchi's parents found him in the morning they saw the note and his mom tried waking him up as tears started to fall down her cheeks while his dad called the emergency line.

Hearing the ambulance in his neighborhood Tsukishima ran outside seeing Yamaguchi being brought out of his house on a gurney. "Yamaguchi!" He ran to Yamaguchi's house at full speed. When he ran to Yamaguchi's parents he saw his mom trying to calm down and not sob as Yamaguchi's dad walked to the car to follow the ambulance which started to drive away. "What happened to Yamaguchi!?" Tsukishima yelled at them.

"Kei go back to your home," said Yamaguchi's dad.

"No! What happened to him!?" Tsukishima's anger was building. He grabbed Yamaguchi's dad by the collar. "He's not… he couldn't have…"

"I'm sorry Kei," said Yamaguchi's mother as she pulled Tsukishima away from her husband and into a hug. "It's not your fault."

Tsukishima tried not to cry and watched from the sidewalk as the parents of Yamaguchi went to their car and drive away.

Tsukishima ran back home and told his mother to take him to the hospital so he could see Yamaguchi. Knowing the two kids only had each other as friends they agreed and let Tsukishima skip school as they took him to the hospital.

Yamaguchi woke up in a white clean room. "Where am I?" He asked before he looked around for someone who could answer him.

"Thank god, you're awake," Yamaguchi's mother ran over to Yamaguchi and hugged him when he sat up in his hospital bed.

"Where am I?" Yamaguchi asked again.

"You're in the hospital," his dad replied, he was standing next to the bed.

Realization hit him then, he failed at dying. Tsukishima would continue to be bothered by him. Yamaguchi started to sniffle about to cry. He just hoped Tsukishima would never know about this or see him cry.

"Yamaguchi."

Yamaguchi's eyes widened and fear struck him. He started to cry, "Tsukki, I'm sorry!"

"Mind leaving me and Tadashi alone?" Tsukishima asked politely to Yamaguchi's parents.

They agreed and left the two alone.

"Yamaguchi, stop crying," Tsukishima moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry Tsukki. I just thought that you would be happier if I was gone. I always have you help me and I know it just bothers you." Yamaguchi confessed wiping his tears.

"You really think I don't do this because you're precious to me? That I care about you and that I want to always see you smile? Well I do care about you, I want to always see you smile, and you are precious to me."

"I just don't want to trouble you because," Yamaguchi started to cry harder, "I love you."

Tsukishima was taken aback by the confession, he loved Yamaguchi too but he couldn't say it yet he was too angry or rather frustrated with Yamaguchi for trying to kill himself for his sake.

"If you love me, stay by my side. Never leave me," Tsukishima took Yamaguchi's hand.

"But if I wasn't around you wouldn't need someone to protect and waste your time with," Yamaguchi sniffled he was calming down slowly and the tears were stopping.

"Why do you think I protect you? Honestly stop thinking I'm so great I'm just being selfish. I'm only protecting you so you stay safe because I love you too," Tsukishima frowned but wore a light blush as he confessed.

"Tsukki, I'm-"

"Stop saying sorry." Tsukishima's grip tightened on Yamaguchi's hand. "Promise you won't ever do this again, alright?"

"Then promise me something too. Promise you won't protect me anymore," Yamaguchi held Tsukishima hand too.

A long pause came before Tsukishima sighed, "Fine I promise."

"Thank you Tsukki, I promise too."

They took their entwined hands and both made a fist with their pinkies out making a pinky promise.

"Yamaguchi Tadashi, I love you. Don't ever forget it."

Yamaguchi smiled and a soft chuckled came out of his mouth, "I love you too."

Little did they know that Yamaguchi's parents were listening and quietly chuckling to the love confessions of their son and his best friend.


End file.
